A non-driving period is a period in which a driver does not control the vehicle. An example of such a non-driving period is an autonomous driving mode. An autonomous vehicle is one which is capable of sensing its environment and able to operate the vehicle safely without the need for human input. It is envisioned that such vehicles will be capable of transitioning to and from an autonomous driving mode and a manual driving mode, the latter in which a driver manually operates the vehicle. It is further envisioned that such autonomous driving may only be allowed on preapproved or certified roads or zones.
While in an autonomous driving mode, a driver of a vehicle may engage in activities which may not be possible while the vehicle is in a manual driving mode. Examples of such activities are resting, working or using multimedia applications.